What Seemed Forever
by Xoxorinxlenxoxo
Summary: Rin is an abandoned child. Why? Even she doesn't know.., So she lives with Rinto ( Her brother ) .Rin gets raped by Rinto. It doesn't stop there... Rin meets Len who she falls in love with. However he holds a dark secret of her parents disappearance. Can Rin choose between Rinto who caused her pain by raping her brutally or Len who killed her parents...
1. 1 Unspeakable Truth

**Ok Hiya Guys! =.=zzzz it's 1 in the morning but I can't go sleep mwmahmhhahahah . Ok ignore me this is M rated ok so if your young I don't wanna ruin your innocent mind lol what the hella! Ok this is rinx rinto x len oooooooh what's gonna happen ooooooooh.**

**len : your lame =.=**

**Rin : xoxrinxlenxox doesn't own vocoloid yo!**

**Rin ( P.O.V )**

I came back from the grocery store, beads of sweat dripping from my forehead. god it's hot out there! I walked into the sitting room. Rinto wasn't there.

Uhhhh yeah I lived with him since my parents didn't want me. In didn't really like him though... ( A/N Loooong story =.= )

ok since he wasn't here I decided to have a nap. So I swiftly ran up and darted towards my room and without notice I was already in my bed cosy and warm.

"Oh my little rinny-kins is here isn't she" a familiar voice said slyly.

Huh...

Why is he talking like that...

This is not normal...

I shivered at the thought.

What is he trying to do...

"uh yeah I'm here rinto-kun" I said smiling weakly... He sat on top of me and smirked. He leaned closer and whispered " I wonder what those lips taste like?" He said licking is lips continuously.

My blood turned ice...

No. My face went crimson red. " why you blushing? Heh I'm your brother, aren't you ashamed?"

My face turned even redder.

"Uhhh..." I replied hesitantly. He leaned closer with a devious grin plastered on his face.

" Too bad ill have to take away your virginity from you.."

**Dun-Dun-Dun! Ok I need reviews to help me it will help me to continue or discontinue and yeah if I don't get much reviews ill probably discontinue. Mwmahmhhahahah no I really mean it... Bye sorry for short chapter I'm tired =.=**


	2. I Met You

**Mwahahahaha I'm back! And yeah I did not discontinue! But more comments or reviews plz!./ Yeah... Ok so I hope to do my best! And Yeah LEN WILL COME! WOOPPPP**

**Rinto: Idiot**

**Hey Shut Up BADDY**

**Rin And Len: She Don't Own Vocoloid =.=zzzz**

**Rin's (P.O.V)**

I got raped...I got raped. No, what shall I do? How can I face Rinto now?

_Flashback..._

"_Eh, Look like I'm done here" Rinto said as he stood up and headed for the door. As he was walking, he suddenly stopped. What was he going to do? I shivered at the thought..._

_I felt a small trickle on my cheek. I trembled with fear. "Oh and I forgot to tell you, your mine, and only mine which means you cannot fall for someone and if you do, it won't be worth cuz I won't let you... And if you have a boyfriend and I find out, I could do anything to him, maybe even..._

_Kill you and him..." _

_He smirked and I heard the door creak open. He was gone. I could feel another trickle but on both cheeks. What have I gotten myself into and why? _

_Flashback End..._

What did he mean by that? That I can't ever have a boyfriend and I'll have to stay with him? No. No. NO!

**~Next Morning~ School**

I grabbed my clothes and swiftly ran down the stairs, got an orange headed towards the front door. It's going to be school today. I gave a loud sigh and pushed the door open.

I wish none of this happened. Just when I was about to close the door, I saw a blond guy (the same age a me) walk pass. He had our school uniform, is he from our school?

He turned to look at me. His ocean blue eyes meeting mine. He's so cute...

"Hello my name is Len Kagamine" He said in the sweet voice.

"N-N-ice to meet you, M-My name Rin Kagamine. Are you new here?" I said in an awkward way. WHY WAS I STAMMERING!

"Yeah I am, thank you for asking, shall we walk to school together?" He said.

"I would love to, thank you for asking!" I said nervously while I was rubbing my back sheepishly.

"Great! " He said. Awww, he's so cute. If only I could...

Wait...

I can't.

Rinto will kill me if I do...

I can't...

**Rinto (P.O.V)**

I looked out of the window as I saw the two head out.

Just as excepted...

This is going to be fun...

A lot more fun...

**OK THIS WAS A HORRIBLE CHAPTER HELP ME SOMEONE IM SO BAD AT THIS NOOOO!**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**


	3. Len Kagamine

**Ok, I'm sorry I'm rushing this a bit, but guess what! Now I'm not! Thank you for the reviews and plz review more ^^ **

**Len: Rinny don't own vocoloid!**

**Thank you!**

**Len's (P.O.V)**

"Hey Len how many girlfriends did you get in your old school?" Kaito, the ice cream freak asked as he was happily slurping his ice cream.

Eww.

I groaned in frustration...

Why was I so happy anyway?

Oh yeah,

I met this girl called Rin; she is really nice. I met her when I was walking to school today...

_~Flashback~_

_Walking to school is so boring..._

_Like always..._

_Suddenly, something caught my attention. A blond girl came out of her house with a glum face. I turned around and looked at her. She had beautiful sky blue eyes. (Mines were a bit darker)_

_When she looked at me I swear I could see her blush, or it might have been the sun. "Hello my name is Len Kagamine" I said trying to break the awkward silence between us._

_"N-N-ice to meet you, M-My name Rin Kagamine. Are you new here?" She stammered. Did I say something wrong...?_

_Wait..._

_I can ask if she could walk with me so I won't feel bored..._

_"Yeah I am, thank you for asking, shall we walk to school together?" Ok I was being a bit too nice here. I'm not that __**nice.**_

_"I would love to, thank you for asking!" She said. She seems really nice._

_I stopped._

_And examined her properly..._

_Huh,_

_She looks like someone I used to know..._

_No way..._

_Uh, I think I'm out of my head..._

_"Great!" I said trying to break away my thoughts._

_~ Flashback End ~_

I wonder where she is now...

Its lunch break...

"~Len can you go out with me~" Another 'fan girl' cooed

I groaned louder. This is the 20th time someone has said that. It's pissing me off.

"Can you leave me alone right now?" I said as I forced a fake smile on my face.

I sighed.

Today is going to be a long day...

"Len, have you had sex yet?"

A Very Long Day...

**Rins (P.O.V) After School**

I sigh as I open the door and walk into the front room...

I hope Rinto is not here. Not after what happened yesterday...

"Hey Blondie!" I heard a familiar voice say...

CRAP...

"H-Hey Rinto..." I said as I forced another smile on my face...

This is the 20th time I had to do that today...

"Oh, I need to ask you something,"

I shuddered.

"Who was that guy you were with, in the morning?" He said with a huge mischievous grin on his face...

He saw...

"Uh, H-He's a friend of mine..." I replied as my heart started beating rapidly.

"He better be... Because remember what I said" He said with the same grin.

I wish I can wipe that smirk of his face

But I cant...

"Uh, He's even got the same surname as us" I said trying to break the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Weird right?"

What the hell?

Why did I say that?

**Rinto's (P.O.V)**

"Uh, He's even got the same surname as us" She said.

I stopped.

I looked at her...

Huh...

No...

No...

It can't be...

It can't be him...

Or can it...

**Dun-Dun-Dun... Ok I WROTE THIS CHAPTER 2 TIMES AND IM DEAD SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND REVIEW PLZ!**

**It will make me happy...**

**Renny Out (;**


	4. The Truth Is Emerging

**Thank you for the reviews! And yeah I'm going to try updating everyday lol! Ok so I'm going to reply the reviews * woop ***

**REPLY TO THE REVIEWS./**

**I3Len = Thank You! I Hope you enjoy this chapter! X**  
**Lolixgirl= I'm sorry if its rushed... I will do better! Thank you :3**

**So guys if you happen to review ill reply!**

**Hope you enjoy**

_**What happened in the last chapter...**_

**Rins (P.O.V) After School**

I sigh as I open the door and walk into the front room...

I hope Rinto is not here. Not after what happened yesterday...

"Hey Blondie!" I heard a familiar voice say...

CRAP...

"H-Hey Rinto..." I said as I forced another smile on my face...

This is the 20th time I had to do that today...

"Oh, I need to ask you something,"

I shuddered.

"Who was that guy you were with, in the morning?" He said with a huge mischievous grin on his face...

He saw...

"Uh, H-He's a friend of mine..." I replied as my heart started beating rapidly.

"He better be... Because remember what I said" He said with the same grin.

I wish I can wipe that smirk of his face

But I cant...

"Uh, He's even got the same surname as us" I said trying to break the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Weird right?"

What the hell?

Why did I say that?

**Rinto's (P.O.V)**

"Uh, He's even got the same surname as us" She said.

I stopped.

I looked at her...

Huh...

No...

No...

It can't be...

It can't be him...

Or can it...

**_This chapter..._**

**Rins (P.O.V)**

Yesterday was weird...

Why was Rinto shocked when i said he had the last name as us?

Did he know him...

I sighed as I opened the front door.

This is going to be another boring day...

Suddenly something caught my attention...

Someone was out side my gate...

It was Len...

"Hello Rin-chan" He said.

My face turned crimson red...

Crap... Not now!

" Hello Len, why were you waiting for me? " I said trying to cover the blush with my hands.

"Uhh, Cuz your my friend..." He said as he had that ' This is a lame excuse ' face.

" Ok, uhh shall we head out?"

" Yeah, sure!"

**Rinto's (P.O.V)**

I knew it...

He's here...

I looked at the two small figures walking towards the road.

I turned away from the window...

This is becoming interesting...

Alot more interesting...

I smiled deviously...

Let me give you a warm welcome...

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Len...

**Len's (P.O.V)**

" How many brothers do you have?" I asked. We were having those conversations where your talking about your family and stuff.

"One, his name is Rinto Kagamine" She replied.

I stopped...

Rinto...

Rinto Kagamine...

I looked at her...

No...

He...

No...

" Is something wrong " Rin asked me.

" No it can't be..." I mumbled to my self...

I looked down...

"Rin, sorry" I said as I ran away from Rin.

"Len, come back!" I heard Rin yelling.

But the voice became smaller and smaller as I ran faster and faster to an unknown place...

Sorry...

I have to get away from here...

Before...

.

.

.

Rinto finds me...

**Unknown (P.O.V)**

I walked to the two masked men who were in front of me...

" He'll be somewhere around here " I said to them.

" And when you find him...

Bring him to _me_...

And I'll sort him out"

A devious grin emerged from my face...

"Yes sir!" They both said and walked away...

I smiled once more...

Watch out Len...

Im going to take my revenge...

And fulfil my wish...

And you'll be erased from this world...

Forever...

**Ok that's it! In the next chapter their past will be revealed woop! Ok review so I know to continue with this story or discontinue...**

**Renny Out ;)**


	5. The Past

**Hiya Guys! Thank you for the reviews! I love ya guys so much!**

_**ALERT!**_

**I have a new twitter account so you guys can check if u have updated a story! My twitter name is... RennyxRin Lame =.=' Ok so plz follow!**

**IM GOING TO CREATE A NEW STORY WOOOOOOP!**

**REPLY TO REVIEWS!**

**I3Len = Thank you for reviewing twice! (^.^)/ Hope you enjoy this  
xVanillaxStrawberuri27 = Thank you! You made my day \(^.^)/ You can call my Rinny!  
Su-san = Please do! Thank you for reviewing! (*^▽^*)  
Thank you for the reviews!**

**Rin- Rinny don't own Vocaloid!**

**Rin+Len= Renny!**

**Rinto- Lame =.='**

* * *

**What happened in the last chapter...**.

**Len's (P.O.V)**

" How many brothers do you have?" I asked. We were having those conversations where your talking about your family and stuff.

"One, his name is Rinto Kagamine" She replied.

I stopped...

Rinto...

Rinto Kagamine...

I looked at her...

No...

He...

No...

" Is something wrong " Rin asked me.

" No it can't be..." I mumbled to my self...

I looked down...

"Rin, sorry" I said as I ran away from Rin.

"Len, come back!" I heard Rin yelling.

But the voice became smaller and smaller as I ran faster and faster to an unknown place...

Sorry...

I have to get away from here...

Before...

.

.

.

Rinto finds me...

**Unknown (P.O.V)**

I walked to the two masked men who were in front of me...

" He'll be somewhere around here " I said to them.

" And when you find him...

Bring him to me...

And I'll sort him out"

A devious grin emerged from my face...

"Yes sir!" They both said and walked away...

I smiled once more...

Watch out Len...

Im going to take my revenge...

And fulfil my wish...

And you'll be erased from this world...

Forever...

* * *

**_This chapter..._**

**Rin's (P.O.V)**

"Help!"

"Help!"

Huh?

I jumped out of my bed and looked at the clock. '1:59am'

"Help!"

That voice...

It sounds so familiar...

It can't be...

It sounds like...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Lens voice...

I headed towards the bedroom door...

Knock.

Knock.

I froze...

What shall I do?

Knock.

Knock.

"C-Come in" I mumbled.

The door creaked open...

A blonde figure emerged from the door...

I know who this is...

It's Rinto...

"What you doing so early in the morning?" Rinto asked as he came towards me...

I trembled with fear...

He was only 1 inch away from my face...

My mind was racing with thoughts..

My heart was pounding furiously...

"I-I-I heard..."

But before I could say anything...

The world turned black...

**Lens (P.O.V)**

I was in a dark room...

Handcuffed to the wall...

How did he find me...?

And why...?

The past...

That thing that happened 3 years ago...

_~Flashback~_

I headed towards the blond figure...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" It screamed.

" My name is Len Kagamine " I said trying to keep him calm...

"I don't fucking care! What did you do to my parents!"

I looked at the two figures lying on the floor...

Blood was running out from the two bodies...

I looked at him...

"Nothing..." I said whilst clutching the gun I had in my hand...

"What do you mean? You killed them!"

I closed my eyes...

Why did I have to do this?...

I took a deep breath...

"Rinto...'"

BANG!

THUD!

He fell to the ground...

The whole place was drained with blood...

"Sorry..." I mumbled as tears emerged from my eyes...

I looked at the 3 bodies for the last time...

And ran hoping this memory would disappear for ever...

_~Flashback End~_

I didn't kill his parents because I wanted too...

It's because they hired me to...

.

.

.

.

Kill them and Rinto...

.

.

.

I had no choice but to accept...

But...

But Rinto...

He's still alive...

And he's going to kill me...

**Rinto's (P.O.V)**

"Don't worry when she wakes up she won't remember anything between her and Len..." I said to the Oliver and Piko.

"What are you going to do to her?" Oliver asked.

I smirked...

"I'm going to make her hate Len more then anyone else in the world..."

"But how?" Piko asked

"Just you wait and see..."

**Dun-Dun-Dun!**

**Ok for you to know LEN IS NOT A CRIMINAL HE WAS HIRED OK? And yeah after this chapter it's going to become lovey dovey! And poor rin she won't remember Len but just you wait for the next chapter!**

**Renny Out ;)**


	6. I Hate You Len Kagamine!

**Ok guys sorry for the late post ;-; I'm sorry, I've been busy... Yh lame excuse ... Any way got a TWITTER ACCOUNT NAMED RennyxRin I know lol but plz follow ^^ Ok let's get on to REPLY TO THE REVIEWS WOOP!**

**I3Len- I love ya so much! Thank yo for commenting all the time you make my day! (^.^)/  
Takashimo- Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter too./**

**Ok that's it lets get on to the story woop!**

* * *

**Last chapter...**

**Lens (P.O.V)**

I was in a dark room...

Handcuffed to the wall...

How did he find me...?

And why...?

The past...

That thing that happened 3 years ago...

_~Flashback~_

I headed towards the blond figure...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" It screamed.

" My name is Len Kagamine " I said trying to keep him calm...

"I don't fucking care! What did you do to my parents!"

I looked at the two figures lying on the floor...

Blood was running out from the two bodies...

I looked at him...

"Nothing..." I said whilst clutching the gun I had in my hand...

"What do you mean? You killed them!"

I closed my eyes...

Why did I have to do this?...

I took a deep breath...

"Rinto...'"

BANG!

THUD!

He fell to the ground...

The whole place was drained with blood...

"Sorry..." I mumbled as tears emerged from my eyes...

I looked at the 3 bodies for the last time...

And ran hoping this memory would disappear for ever...

_~Flashback End~_

I didn't kill his parents because I wanted too...

It's because they hired me to...

.

.

.

.

Kill them and Rinto...

.

.

.

I had no choice but to accept...

But...

But Rinto...

He's still alive...

And he's going to kill me...

**Rinto's (P.O.V)**

"Don't worry when she wakes up she won't remember anything between her and Len..." I said to the Oliver and Piko.

"What are you going to do to her?" Oliver asked.

I smirked...

"I'm going to make her hate Len more then anyone else in the world..."

"But how?" Piko asked

"Just you wait and see..."

* * *

**_This Chapter..._**

**Rins (P.O.V)**

I woke up feeling dizzy and nauseous...

What happened yesterday?...

I can't remember much...

I looked up and saw Rinto looking up at me with a devious grin on his face...

Obviously, I can't forget him...

The last thing that I remember was he raped me and I was scared to death...

But now I'm not...

I want to punch that face of his...

And...

Wipe that smirk of his face...

I looked up at him with an innocent smile on my face but in reality I wanted to sock him one...

"Hi, Rinto" I said to him.

He didn't reply...

He looked at me grinning mischievously...

"Uh, Rin can I show you something, it's something to do with our parents death..." He said with the same grin.

Parents Death...

What could be related to that...

I lifted my self off from the bed and sat up.

"Sure.."

**Lens (P.O.V)**

Damn!

Why?

Why?

Suddenly something caught my attention...

The door creaked open revealing Rinto and

Rin...

Huh?

Rin why is she here?

...

**Rin (P.O.V)**

As Rinto opened the door a small figure emerged from behind the door...

Huh...

How is this related to my parents death..

I walked towards the figure...

I examined him properly

He had blond hair,

Blue eyes,

And he looked extremely familiar...

It seems as though I knew him.

but I don't...

I walked towards him and kneeled down so my face was in front of his...

He did look kinda cute...

But HOW IS HE RELATED TO MY PARENTS DEATH?

I turned to face Rinto..

"Rinto, Who is this?" I said puzzled.

**Lens (P.O.V)**

"Rinto, Who is this?" Rin said as she looked back at Rinto.

Wait...

No...

No...

She doesn't remember me?...

"This is Len Kagamine, He killed our parents!" Rinto replied back with a devious grin plastered on his face...

Wait...

No...

He...

No...

I looked at Rin...

Her eyes turned glossy.

Liquid emerged from her eyes and trickled down her cheek...

What did Rinto do?!

I gritted my teeth and glared at Rinto...

Oh,

so this was his plan all along...

I was interrupt by my thought when Rin gave a small whimper...

" So you killed by parents...?"

I didn't reply...

Her voice became louder...

"You did! Didn't you!"

I still didn't answer...

"I hate you Len Kagamine!"

She ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face non-stop...

Rinto looked at me and smiled...

"She hates you now!" He laughed as he opened the door and went out the room...

I felt so bad...

Bad for doing this...

But now that Rinto has taken Rin away from me...

I will take revenge and do something about it...

Just you wait Rinto...

You haven't won yet...

Let the Kagamine war begin...

**Hahahahaha Kagamine war ok whatever! Not good chap I know I was rushing soz...**

**Anyway...**

**Renny Out ;)**


	7. Run Away

**Hiya guys! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated... Trust me! I feel awful :( anyways I'm going to continue :) so lets do this!**

* * *

_**Last chapter...**_

I looked at Rin...

Her eyes turned glossy.

Liquid emerged from her eyes and trickled down her cheek...

What did Rinto do?!

I gritted my teeth and glared at Rinto...

Oh,

so this was his plan all along...

I was interrupt by my thought when Rin gave a small whimper...

" So you killed by parents...?"

I didn't reply...

Her voice became louder...

"You did! Didn't you!"

I still didn't answer...

"I hate you Len Kagamine!"

She ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face non-stop...

Rinto looked at me and smiled...

"She hates you now!" He laughed as he opened the door and went out the room...

I felt so bad...

Bad for doing this...

But now that Rinto has taken Rin away from me...

I will take revenge and do something about it...

Just you wait Rinto...

You haven't won yet...

Let the Kagamine war begin...

* * *

**_New chappy! ^.^ _**

**Rin (P.O.V) **

I can't believe it...

I cant believe anything...

I tilted my head slightly so I was facing the window...

I looked at the gate...

It was rusty and old...

Something was weird about it...

Wait...

That gate...

A person...

A boy...

A...

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

I clutched my head in pain...

What was this weird force?...

Something filled my head...

Memories...

Memories of a...

A boy...

A...

A...

Oh...

Len...

I smiled as darkness enveloped me...

_I remember now..._

**Rinto ( P.O.V ) **

"What do we do with Len now?"

I smirked...

"Huh?"

My smirk grew wider...

"Um are you o-"

"We'll kill him..."

The man gasped..

"And it's your job to do it" I said as my lips curled into a malicious grin.

**Lens ( P.O.V ) **

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

The sound echoed through the cellar...

Huh...

It sounds like...

R-Rin...

No...

Something interrupted my thoughts...

I looked up...

The door slowly creaked open...

Huh?

A small petite figure stood there, helplessly holding the door handle...

Tears trickled down her face as she approached me,

I know her...

Rin?

A small whimper escaped her mouth..

"Sorry"

I looked at her...

He cerulean eyes glistened with sadness...

Her hair looked dull in the darkness...

Her smile was crooked...

She was broken...

"Len, I remember now... She whispered as she sat down in front of me...

"I don't know if I could forgive you but..." She looked at me with those innocent eyes...

I felt guilt rush through my body..

"But?" I questioned her...

She smiled...

Huh?

"Lets..."

Lets?

I looked at her with a puzzled look...

She inched closer...

"Run away!"

"But we ca-"

My voice was muffled by a pair of lips...

Rins lips...

My eyes widened in shock.

What?

An unknown sensation filled my body...

It felt somewhat good...

She pulled away as she smiled helplessly...

I looked at her...

My lips curled into a smile..

"Okay...

Lets run away,"

**Ya yayayayay... Okay then like yeah and no and maybe so but I don't fricken care that I added a lame scene there but yeah and no and maybe so... ( okay wtf! ) **

**Renny Out ;)**


End file.
